A hybrid vehicle equipped with an engine, motors MG1 and MG2, a power distribution device and a battery has been proposed (for example, Patent Literature 1). This hybrid vehicle is configured to decrease the lift amount or the working angle of an intake valve of the engine during regenerative control by the motor MG2, so as to increase the force by engine braking.